The invention relates to a machine tool for machining a workpiece by a relative movement between the workpiece and a tool, comprising a machine frame, a carrier disposed on the machine frame and having a first receiving means for the workpiece or tool, a compound slide system disposed on the machine frame and having a slide element which carries a second receiving means for the tool or the workpiece and can be moved by the compound slide system in relation to the first receiving means in a fixed movement zone of a compound slide movement area in the direction of two compound slide movement axes running transversely in relation to one another and comprising a drive device for moving the slide element that is movable in relation to the first receiving means, which drive device acts on the slide element at least two spaced-apart points of application by at least three drive struts extending parallel to at least two different directions and each with a pivot joint, and with which drive device the at least two points of application can be positioned by means of the at least three drive struts.
Machine tools of this type are already known from the prior art, for example from DE 100 19 788 A1.
In the case of a machine tool of this type, it has been found that the required precision in the positioning of the second slide element requires complex measuring systems.
It is therefore an object of the invention to achieve exact positioning of the second slide element by structural measures.